The embodiments of the present inventive concept herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
Advances in packaging technologies for integrated circuits made possible for miniaturization of large scale electronic systems.
The term “stacking” used in a semiconductor device field may mean vertically stacking at least two chips or packages. By stacking, memory chips may realize twofold or more in memory capacity. While memory capacity may increase by higher mounting density and efficient use of mounting areas, signal transmission between stacked chips may degrade.